


Shifting Timelines (#8 Deviation)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [81]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie can't fix Ian's timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Timelines (#8 Deviation)

Charlie brushed hair from Ian's eyes "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I was waiting for you." Ian said softly.

"I know. That's how I know you haven't eaten. Go get something out of the vending machine at least."

Ian nodded and left, not letting go of Charlie's hand until the last second.

"Clingy." Alan commented.

Charlie gave his father a dark look. "He lost his brother, and both his parents, car wreck, fifteen. He crawled out without a scratch." Alan shifted a little. Charlie blinked slowly still trying to fight through the drugs. "He's smart you know. Talented. He should have been an artist, an academic. His time line keeps deviating, I can't fix it."

"Chuck, Ian's fine. You can worry about yourself for a bit." Don said carefully.

Charlie shook his head. "It's our anniversary. Two years since…" Charlie trailed off before he said too much.

Ian came back with a granola bar and took Charlie's hand again.

"I was going to make us dinner." Charlie said softly. "Ravioli, tomatoes, strawberries. Was going to hand feed you every bite."

"We'll have other anniversaries."

Charlie sighed. "This one took a little detour didn't it?"

Ian just held Charlie's hand.


End file.
